


Snow

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolailove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolailove/gifts).



The deep snow cushioned his fall when Edward pushed him to the ground. He didn’t struggle as his trousers were pulled down, exposing his bare ass and privates to the bitterly cold air. A gloved hand grabbed his soft cock, tugging it till it hung red and engorged between his thighs. His cheeks were parted and an unbearably cold liquid was forced into him by an ungloved finger, the heat of his body warming it as the finger moved inside him. Removing his finger, Edward parted him, exposing his small little pucker. Nikolai moaned and writhed as first the head, then the shaft, painfully stretched his tight hole. He bit his gloved hand to keep from crying out as Edward sank, ball deep, into him. Slowly, Edward started to move, Nikolai lying motionless as Edward thrust into him as slowly as he could. 

"Next time, I choose place!" Nikolai growled from under the bear skin he shared with Edward, the two in each in each other's arms in the abonded barn they'd found.   
"Next time, it vill be MY turn!" Edward kissed him playfully.


End file.
